gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canciones que Glee deberia cantar
Esta es una lista de canciones que nos gustaría que cantaran en Glee :Nota del Administrador: Teniendo en cuenta que este artículo ha tenido bastante participación, decidí no borrarlo, a pesar de que no debería ser un artículo, sino que debería estar en una página de discusión o en un blog de usuario. De todas formas, por favor agreguen su nombre de usuario como sección y luego las canciones que les gustaría que cantaran. : Por otros comentarios sobre este artículo y las canciones que aqui figuran, hacerlo en la página de discusión de este artículo. Gracias. Reglas de la página. #Tienes que estar registrado, para poder editar esta página. #Se vale repetir canciones. #Si una canción esta repetida, no la eliminen. #No hacer sus propias secciones. #Usar lista en forma de viñetas. #Se puede dejar firma. #Por favor no agregar imagenes. #No añadir categorías. Cualquiera que desobedesca las reglas sus canciones seran eliminadas. HectoRaulCota '''Mi Discusión 02:28 14 sep 2011 (UTC)' ---- Lista de Canciones *Everything I Do I Do It For You ''de Bryan Adams por Blaine *''Every part of me ''de Miley Cyus por Rachel *''Mistletoe ''de Justin Bieber por Mike *''Your love is my Drug'' de Ke$ha por Brittany *''Without Love'' del Musical Hairspray por New Directions *''So Yesterday ''de Hilary Duff por Rachel *''Don`t speak'' de No Doubt por Rachel *''Wath The Hell'' de Avril Lavrigne Por New Directions *''Lady Marmalade'' de varios artistas (Christina Aguilera, Pink, etc.) por Santana, Quinn, Rachel y Mercedes *''S&M'' de Rihanna, Por Brittany Y Santana. *''S&M'' Remix De Britney Spears con Rihanna,por Rachel y Quinn *''Who's That Chik?'' De David Guetta Ft, Rihanna,Por Artie,Tina Y Karofsky *''Slow Motion'' De Emily Vasquez, Por Santana . (Si, la Emily De TGP)(Ya Se Lanzo la canciòn!)(Aqui! ) *''Grenade'' de Bruno Mars,(Versión de Emily) por Santana ,Mercedes y Emily :z. *''No Love, de Eminem ft. Lil Wayne, Por Artie Y Puck. *Capitulo: Spañolisimo,Eltotox1234, Sinopsis:'Spañolisimo',es un episodio imagionario,creado por ELTOTOX1234, en el que Glee, se focalize en las clases de español de Will, y, obviamente canten canciones en español:'' *''A.-Escapar'' de Enrique Iglesias, Por Finn y Puck. * B.-''Llegaste Tu, de Jesse & Joy, Cantada por Kurt Y Blaine. (Spañolisimo). *C.-Un Año Sin Lluvia, De Selena Gomez, Por Quinn ,Rachel y Brittany (Español) *Capitulo: The Magic Of Disney (La Magia De Disney) Eltotox1234'' *''A.-I Want It All, De High School Musical 3, por Kurt Y Rachel . *Capitulo: The kingdom of the Future (El Reino Del Futuro),Eltotox1234,Sinopsis: Se tratara de que New Directions buscan una alternativa diferente,por si no logran sus principales sueños, y se motivan con el Pop:'' *''A.- Rock That Body, ''de The Black Eyed Peas, por Mercedes,Jesse,Finn y Blaine. *''B.- Let's Get It Started/Celebration,'' De Black Eyed Peas/Madonna,Por New Directions, con solos de Emma. *'C.- Peacock/Ur So Gay, '''de Katy Perry, por Blaine, Karofsky, Kurt y Sebastian,figurando una especie de 'Cuarteto solo de besos y romance' en las butacas de un cine gay. *Capitulo: F*ckin' U.S.A'' *''A.- American Idiot, ''Green Day, Por Puck. *''High,'' de James Blunt, Por Sam (Que Vuelve A Glee :D). *''You're Beatiful, ''de James Blunt, Por (A) Finn o (B) Sebastian Hacia (A)Rachel/Kurt o (B) Blaine. *''Remember December, ''de Demi Lovato, Por Brittany. *''Super Bass, ''de Nicki Minaj, Por Tina. *''Tonight, ''de Jonas Brothers, Por El Personaje De Samuel. *''Burning Up, ''de Jonas Brothers, Por The Male Unholy Thrinity (Blaine, Sam, Finn). *''Everybody Hurts, ''de REM, Por Puck, Finn, Blaine, o Will. *''Roxanne, ''de Moulin Rouge, Por ¿? (Se veria bien en Puck y Rory, Jesse y Finn, y Blaine) *Can't get You Out of my Head de Kylie Minogue por Quinn *Time after Time de Cyndi Lauper por Kurt y Rachel *Dust in the wind de KANSAS cantada por Kurt. *Waiting Outside the Lines de Greyson Chance por Finn *I'm a bitch, I'm a lover de Alanis Morissette por Santana *Life is a Highway de Rascal Flatt por Sam *My Stupid Mouth de Jonh Mayer por Sam *Dreaming of you de Selena Quintanilla por Quinn *Bacuse you loved me de Celine Dion por Quinn *Only When I Sleep de The Corrs por Rachel *Ben de Jackson five por Finn *When your gone de Avril Lavigne por Rachel *Love the way you lie de Rihanna y Eminen por Artie y Rachel *Russian roulette de Rihanna por Tina *Got Us Fallin In love de Usher y Pitbull por Sam y Artie *If We Ever Meet Again de Katy Perry cantada por Sam y Quinn *give it up de victorious por Rachel *Always de Bon Jovi por Sam hacia Quinn. *Kiss me de Sixpence none the richer por Quinn a Sam- *Fly de Hilary Duff por Quinn *Everytime de Britney Speras por Quinn y Brittany *Let it be de The Beatles por Sue *America del Musical "West Side Story" por New directions *Feeling good de Nina Simone por Mercedes *What kind of men are you de Ray Charles por Santana *Changes de David Bowie por Kurt, Sam, Puck *Thinking of you de Katy Perry por Rachel *Don´t lie de Black eyed peas por New Directions *Don´t let me get me de P!nk por las chicas de New Direction *Just Dance de Lady GaGa, por New Directions con solos de Kurt. Sam, Tina y Mercedes *21 Guns de Green Day por Puck *Americano de Lady Gaga por Santana *(Highway Unicorn) de Lady Gaga por New Directions, con solos de Tina y Kurt *Cry Me A River de Justin Timberlake por Sam *Unlove You de Ashley Tisdale por Rachel *All I Need de Within Temptation por Rachel *A-Punk de Vampire Weekend por el ganador de "The Glee project" *I can see for miles de The Who por New directions, con solos de *The edge of glory de Lady Gaga por New directions con solos de Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Tina y que la canten en un episodio de Lady gaga *"Changes" de Butterfly Boutcher y David Bogwie, Cantada Por Rachel y Kurt, En Un Episodio Titulado "Cambios", En El Que Todos Sufran Por Algo ... *"Blow" de Ke$ha, Cantada Por Brittany y Santana *"Judas" de Lady GaGa, por New Directions Y The Warblers, En Un Episodio Titulado "GaGa Religion ( La Religion GaGa)", En El Que Canten Todas Sus Canciones ... *"Alejandro" de Lady GaGa, Cantada por Brittany, Explicandole Lo Que Siente A Artie, en "GaGa Religion ( La Religion GaGa)" *"Love Game" de Lady GaGa, Por New Directions en "GaGa Religion ( La Religion GaGa)" *"Hair" de Lady GaGa, por Kurt Y New Directions en "GaGa Religion ( La Religion GaGa)" *"About You Now" de Miranda Cosgrove, Cantada por Rachel, Hacia Finn *" Love The Way Lou Lie" de Rihanna y Eminem, Por Finn y Rachel, en las Nacionales 2012 *"Who Says" de Selena Gomez, Cantada por Rachel en Las Nacionales 2012 *"wind of change" de scorpions , por los chicos de New directions. *We R Who We R de Ke$ha, por Brittany y las chicas de New Directions *Meet Me Halfway de Black Eye Peas, por Vocal Adrenaline *Grenade de bruno mars por Jesse *My Moment de Rebecca Black, por Brittany, dedicada a Santana *Make it shine de Victorius en las Seccionales del 2012 con el solo de Rachel *The call or No need to the said goodbye de Regina Spektor cantada en el episodio donde se graduen con el solo de Rachel despidiendoce y recordando lo que paso los ultimos 3 años. *eh, eh (nothing else i can say), de lady gaga por quinn y coros de rachel y mercedes *party in the usa de, miley cyrus por todas las chicas de NEW DIRECTIONS en el dia de la independencia de EE.UU. *What the Hell de Avril Lavigne, por Brittany. *La La Land de Demi Lovato, por Rachel y Quinn *Beyond The Sea de Bobby Darin por el personaje de Damian McGinty *Just Haven´t Meet you Yet de Michael Bublé por el personaje de Damian McGinty *If it´s love de Train por Will dedicada a Emma *Make it shine de Victorius en las Seccionales del 2012 con el solo de Rachel *The Call or No need to the said goodbye de Regina Spektor cantada en el episodio donde se graduen con el solo de Rachel despidiendose y recordando lo que paso los ultimos 3 años. *Shut up and let me go de Things Things cantada por The Pendleton Girls *Freak the Freak out de victoria justice, *por Rachel RocioNiki: ♥ I just call to say I love you por Finn para Rachel. *boyfriend de Big Time Rush, por Finn,Puck,Artie y Kurt *california girls de katy perry, por solos de Santana y coros de las chicas de NEW DIRECTIONS *womanizer de britney spears, por Brittaney Quinn y Rachel y las chicas de NEW DIRECTIONS *"Peacock" by Katy Perry, Chicas De New Directions *"U R So Gay" by Katy Perry, Kurt a Karofsky *"La La Land" by Demi Lovato, Brittany Pierce *"Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj, Mercedes Jones *"Government Hooker" by Lady Gaga, Sue Sylvester *Again Again/Oh! Darling - Lady Gaga/The Beatles. Por ........................................(?) *Man! I Feel Like A Woman/Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Shania Twain/Cindy Lauper. Por las chicas de New Direction. *She Wolf/Sexy Back - Shakira/Justin Timberlake. Por Rachel, Santana y Arty con New Direccion *Make Me Smile/Mr. Blue Sky - Steve Harley/ELO. Por Finn y Mercedes, coro: Rachel, Tina, Arty, Puck, Quinn y Britany *Alejandro/Love Game - Lady Gaga. Por Santana y Lindsay (? *Secret de The Pierces. Por Brittany . en Fondue For Two. *nothing even matters de big time rush, por Finn,Puck,Artie,Will *More thant words - extreme por Blaint , kurt , Finn and Puck *Price Tag jessie j por Rachel y Artie *Yoü And I - Lady GaGa. por Kurt y Blaine *Time after Time-Cindy Lauper. Por Finn y Rachel *''Heart And Soul - Jonas Brothers - Por Finn, Artie, Samuel y Puck'' *Welcome to my life de Simple Plan- New Directions *What I know de Parachute - Finn *Show me Love de t.A.t.U. - Brittany y Santana. *Watch Me de Bella Thorne y Zendaya por Quinn y Santana (en un episodio llamado Shake it Glee "A todo Glee'')'' *Shake it Up de Selena Gomez (A Todo Glee) *Song 2 You de Victorius por Santana a Brittany *Tango Llorón de Patito Feo Por New Directions( Españolismo) *Twist My Hips de Shake it Up por Finn Y Quinn (mostrandole a Rachel que a todo ritmo es divertido) *Just Wanna Dance de Shake it Up por Will *Dynamite de Chyna Anne Mclain por Quinn (en un episodio llamado competicion don new directions participan en un concurso) *Love You Like A Love Song de Selena Gomez por rachel en competicion *Bang de Miranda Cosgrove por Brittany *Leave it All To Shine de Victorius y ICarly por Quinn y Rachel ( En un episodio llamado IGlee donde cantan canciones de ICarly) *Kissing U de Miranda Casgrove por Quinn a Finn IGlee *Give It Up de Victorus por Santana y Brittany *I Love Rock N Roll de Miley Cyrurs Version por las chicas de New Directions *Open Arms de Journey por Finn y Puck *Take it Off de Ke$ha por Brittany y Quinn *Hot And Cold DeCamsay 20:43 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Katy Perry ,de Rachel *Ironic De Alanis Morissette los Chicos de New Directions *All I Need Is Love , de Los Beatles ,por los chicos de New Dirrections *Like Toy Soldiers ,de Eminem . *I Will Always Love You..Por Kurt *'If I Fell' de The Beatles, Por Brittany a Santana Camsay. 06:27 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Love Today' de MIKA, por Artie y New Directions Camsay. 06:27 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Without Love' de Hairspray por Rachel y Finn/ Blaine y Kurt Camsay. 06:27 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'I Can Hear the Bells' de Hairspray. Cantada por Sugar Motta HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 06:30 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'La Vie Boheme' de RENT por New Directions en un capitulo atrevido:S. Camsay 07:17 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Accidentally in Love' de Counting Crows por Rachel y Finn ♥. Camsay 07:17 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'I Want To Know What Love' is de Foreigner por Puck y Quinn cuando sean QUICK. Camsay 07:17 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Fluorescent Adolescent' de Arctic Monkeys por Santana. Camsay 07:22 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'In The Summer Time 'de Shaggy' '''por Puck' y Mr Schuester *'''You Get What You Give de New Radicals.. Por New Directions *'Have You Ever Seen The Rain' de Creedence por Rory. Camsay 20:43 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'When You Were Young '''de ''The Killers por Tina. Camsay 20:43 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'All My Loving' de The Beatles por Kurt. Camsay 20:43 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *Dynamite de Taio Cruz. Cantada por Mercedes y Artie *'I Love Rock N Roll' de Joan Jett. Cantada por Quinn. Camsay 22:02 18 sep 2011 (UTC) *'Carry On My Wayward Son' de Kansas. Cantada por Quinn y Puck, con la llegada de Beth *'Youre the Reason' de Victorius por Rachel *'Finally Falling' de Victorius por Quinn y Finn *'Eye Of The Tiger' de Survivor. Por Artie y Tina Camsay - ''Mi Página de Discusión'' 07:43 2 oct 2011 (UTC) *'Don't Let Me Down' de The Beatles. Por Rory y Harmony Camsay - ''Mi Página de Discusión'' *'Falling Slowly '''de Glen Hansard. Por Rory y Quinn, o quien vaya a ser su posible interés amoroso. *'Gimme Gimme Gimme''' de Abba. Por Santana y Brittany. Camsay - ''Mi Página de Discusión'' 01:34 7 oct 2011 (UTC) *'Basket Case '''de ''Green Day, Porl y Puck. Camsay - ''Mi Página de Discusión'' 01:38 7 oct 2011 (UTC) *'Never Gonna Give you Up '''de Rick Astler. Por Rory Flanagan. Tzukishiro 22:46 7 oct 2011 (UTC) *'Popular de Wicked.Tzukishiro 22:46 7 oct 2011 (UTC) *'''You Belong With Me de'' Taylor Swift''. Por Quinn *'Gimme Gimme' de Thouroughly Modern Millie. Por Harmony Camsay - ''Discusión'' 22:56 20 oct 2011 (UTC) *'Don't Bring Me Flowers' de Barbra Streisand. Por Rachel y Blaine *'Part of your World '''de La Sirenita, Cantada por Rachel *'You are The Music in Me/You're The Want Than I Want de High School Musical y Grease, Cantada por Rachel y Finn *'''Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee/Fabulose de Grease y High School Musical, Cantada por los chicos de Glee excepto Kurt y Blaine (El nombre cambiaria a Look At Me, I'm Kurt Hummel/Fabulose) *'Summer Nights/Start of Something New '''de Grease y High School Musical, Cantada por todo el elenco *'Tonight de Jonas Brothers, Cantada por Finn, Blaine y Artie *'I Love You Like A Love Song '''de Selena Gomez, Cantada por Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Tina y Quinn *No se que canción sea la apropiada, pero quiero que haya un dueto entre Kurt y Mr. Shue *'Only Girl (In The World) 'de Rihanna, Cantada por Brittany y Santana *'Live it all to Shine 'de Victoria Justice feat. Miranda Cosgrove, por New Directions ( Episodio: Pop ) *'Hello de Martin Solveig & Dragonette, por Kurt, Rory y New Directions ( Episodio: Pop ) *'Who's That Chick '''de Rihanna, por New Directions ( Episodio: Pop ) *'Party Rock de LMFAO feat. Lauren Bennett, Goon Rock, por New Directions ( Episodio: Pop ) *'Super Bass '''de Nicky Minaj, por Brittany ( Episodio: Pop ) *'Naturally de Selena Gomez, por New Directions ( Episodio: The Best Of Selena Gomez ) *'Ven Con Migo '''de Christina Aguilera, por New Directions *'Watch Me''' de Zendaya Cantada por Brittany y Santana *Up de James Morrison feat. Jessie J Cantada por Rory y Quinn Glee J ( Episodio: Who We Are) *Who You Are de Jessie J Cantada por New Directions ( Episodio: Who We Are) *Nobody`s Perfect de Jessie J Cantada por Rory , Tina , Finn , Santana , Quinn ( Episodio: Who We Are) *Mamma Knows Best de Jessie J Cantada por Santana y Tina ( Episodio: Who We Are) *Rainbow de Jessie J Cantada por Finn ( Episodio: Who We Are) *'Smile '''de Avril Lavigne por Rachel y ¿?¿?¿? *That´s The Way(I Like It)/Shake Your Booty (En un episodio del pasado en el que Wil cuente que paso en las Nacionales del 1993 titulado: The Past)(pero la version completa) *The Edge Of Glory – Lady Gaga All I want for Christmas, is You... *What A Catch, Donnie – Fall Out Boy All I want for Christmas, is You... *Don’t Speak –No Doubt All I want for Christmas, is You... *Please, Don’t Leave Me – P!Nk All I want for Christmas, is You... *Sugar, We’re Going Down – Fall Out Boy All I want for Christmas, is You... *Hey Yo! – Brooke Hogan Ft Colby O’donis All I want for Christmas, is You... *Price Tag – Jessie J All I want for Christmas, is You... *Watch Me – Bella Thorne & Zendaya All I want for Christmas, is You... *Every Part Of Me – Miley Cyrus All I want for Christmas, is You... *The Climb – Miley Cyrus All I want for Christmas, is You... *I’m Yours –Jason Mraz All I want for Christmas, is You... *Move Your Body – Beyoncé All I want for Christmas, is You... *Hollaback Girl – Gwen Stefani All I want for Christmas, is You... *Boyfriend – Big Time Rush All I want for Christmas, is You... *La Isla Bonita – Madonna All I want for Christmas, is You... *I Can Hear The Bells – Hairspray All I want for Christmas, is You... *The Other Side Of Me – Hannah Montana All I want for Christmas, is You... *Wannabe – Spice Girls All I want for Christmas, is You... *Nobody’s Perfect – Hannah Montana All I want for Christmas, is You... *Gotta Be You – One Direction All I want for Christmas, is You... *Cupid/Cupid Boy - Amy Winehouse/Kylie Minogue All I want for Christmas, is You... *What The Hell – Avril Lavigne All I want for Christmas, is You... *Yoü & I – Lady Gaga All I want for Christmas, is You... *Clumsy – Fergie All I want for Christmas, is You... *Everytime We Touch – Cascada All I want for Christmas, is You... *Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne All I want for Christmas, is You... *Escapar – Enrique Iglesias All I want for Christmas, is You... *Pero Me Acuerdo De Ti – Christina Aguilera All I want for Christmas, is You... *Si Yo Fuera Un Chico – Beyoncé All I want for Christmas, is You... *Boba Niña Nice – Belinda All I want for Christmas, is You... *Dimelo – Enrique Iglesias All I want for Christmas, is You... *Heroe – Enrique Iglesias All I want for Christmas, is You... *Ven Conmigo – Christina Aguilera All I want for Christmas, is You... *Hit The Lights – Selena Gomez And The Scene All I want for Christmas, is You... *If Cupid Had A Heart –Selena Gomez All I want for Christmas, is You... *Love Is A Losing Game – Amy Winehouse All I want for Christmas, is You... *Material Girl – Madonna All I want for Christmas, is You... *Make You Feel My Love – Adele All I want for Christmas, is You... *California King Bed – Rihanna All I want for Christmas, is You... *We Are Golden – Mika All I want for Christmas, is You...U *Never Say U Can’t – Bruno Mars All I want for Christmas, is You... *It Will Rain – Bruno Mars All I want for Christmas, is You... *Grenade – Bruno Mars All I want for Christmas, is You... *Waltz - Fandub(School Days) All I want for Christmas, is You... *Namida No Riyuu - Fandub(School Days) All I want for Christmas, is You... *Let me love You - Fandub(School Days) All I want for Christmas, is You... *Sweet Dreams – Beyoncé All I want for Christmas, is You... *Broken-Hearted Girl – Beyoncé All I want for Christmas, is You... *Sweet Scape – Gwen Stefani All I want for Christmas, is You... *Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie All I want for Christmas, is You... *'Untouched', de "The Veronicas", por Quinn y Brittany *'Sober, de pink, por New Directions con solos de Quinn *'Leave it all to shine, '''de I carly y Victorius, por New Directions (personificando cada uno a uno de los miembros de la cancion) *'Im yours, de Jason Mraz, por Jesse St. James *hung up de madonna por new directions Barbara barbra berry 01:30 12 ene 2012 (UTC) *'Skyscraper '''de Demi Lovato, por Santana. *'It Will Rain de Bruno Mars, por Finn. *'Love On Top '''de Beyoncé, por Rachel y Santana. *'Till The World Ends de Britney Spears, por Brittany y las chicas de ND. *'The One That Got Away '''de Katy Perry, por Rachel. *'Back To December de Taylor Swift, por Quinn y Rachel. *'It Girl '''de Jason Derulo, por Finn y los chicos de ND. *'Don't You Remember? 'de Adele, por Santana y Mercedes. *'I Want It That Way 'de Backstreet Boys, por Finn, Sam y Rory. *'S&M 'de Rihanna y Britney Spears, por Brittany y Santana. *'Telephone 'de Lady Gaga y Beyoncé, por Santana, Quinn y Brittany. *'I Will Always Love You 'de Whitney Houston, por Santana. *'Oops I Did It Again... 'de Britney Spears, por Brittany. *'Set Fire To The Rain 'de Adele, por Rachel y Santana. *'Perfect 'de Simple Plan, por Finn y Sam. *'Everybody 'de Backstreet Boys, por los chicos de ND. *'Papi 'de Jennifer López, por Santana y las chicas de ND. *'Viva La Vida 'de Coldplay, por New Directions. *'Halo 'de Beyoncé, por Mercedes. *'Love Story 'de Taylor Swift, por Rachel, Quinn y Santana. *'I Gotta Feeling 'de The Black Eyed Peas, por New Directions. *'Criminal 'de Britney Spears, por Quinn dedicada a Samuel Larsen. *'A Thousand Years 'de Christina Perry, por Rachel. *'On The Floor '''de Jennifer López Ft. Pitbull, por New Directions. *'Lady Marmalade '''de Christina Aguilera, Mya, Lil' Kim y P!nk, por las chicas de ND. *'My Heart Will Go On 'de Celine Dion, por Rachel. *'Love You Like A Love Song 'de Selena Gómez & The Scene, por Rachel y las chicas de ND. *'celebrition de madonna por sugar ,rachel y mercedes *'willkomen '''de musical cabaret por new directions *'mein herr '''de misical cabaret por chicas de new directions